Mobile Suit Gundam: Decimation
by Darkerangel
Summary: The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystals.
1. Creed 01: The Battle It Begins

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity growth and development in space over the past century has sparked a set of architectural design principles aimed toward the design of enormous hyper-structures called _Towers_ on earth. Each Tower can house up to 644,000 people and are divided into twelve circular levels that become smaller the higher you go, thus looking like a tower. Power over space and the earth has created two equal governments. The many unions associated with the planet, had come together in forming the Legion of Earth while the majority of earth is controlled by their forces, space however is controlled by the Constellational Union Association, lead by King Solomon.

Four years ago, the Legion of Earth developed a device able to enter the deep depths of the ocean long thought not possible. What they discovered was a new source of energy called Bion. Bions are considered to be pure energy locked in a crystallized form, able to power just about anything when harnessed.

After the death of the king, an enforcement guild was created by his three sons, The Brothers of Solomon who demanded the Legion of Earth to hand over the Bions for they felt since the crystals was originally from outer space, the energy source rightfully belonged to them. Mass production of mobile suits had started to come into the works, since negotiations were getting worse with The Brothers of Solomon gaining more allies, on earth and in space. After seeing the destructive power of The Brothers of Solomon's mobile suits, the Legion of Earth felt that it was time to develop their own secrete mega weapon code named _Helloid._

* * *

**Creed 01: The Battle It Begins **

Within the courtroom of Raython town, the sentence of La'har was being delivered. The courtroom was made of an audience, a judge, and the jury. La'har was wearing an orange jumpsuit and with handcuffs, he really wasn't going anywhere.

"Prince La'har Solomon has been charged with the attempted destruction of Tower Kellindor in search for Bion crystals. In his attempt a total of hundred people were murdered along with three Legion battle ships. Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge. The jury made up of middle class men and elderly women began whispering about for a second as La'har was placed in a seat next to the judge. A man in a blue suit with salt & pepper hair stood up and spoke for all of them,

"We the jury has found the defendant guilty of all charges." La'har licked his lips, realizing that time was against him and that he had to think fast as he rubbed his silver ring on his ring finger.

**LIGHT WAS REFLECTING **from her silver ring. Twenty-two-year-old, Lola Kayleigh began adjusting her view scope which subdued the glare. Her 80x120 green viewing screen lit up, going around her cockpit like a _C_ while she could here the conversations of other fellow pilots that were next to her.

_"You think they're going to put up a fight?" _

_"I heard La'har took out four MS by himself." _

_"I just want to get this done so I can eat." _She just rolled eyes, thinking the conversations were meaningless after she pulled down the keyboard, typing in last minute data adjustments.

"Ready to engage in aerial assault," informed Lieutenant Commander Thai-Long, while placing his dark sunglasses on his face. These shades had a particular style as the legs attached to his cheeks in the form of a skinny _V_-shape.

_"Counting…3…2…1…opening all hatches…now,"_ echoed the computer system inside the grey rectangular carrier as all four of them opened up length wise at the same time. Four mobile suits called Zodacs in each carrier were falling down toward earth's surface as the pilots realized the talk about earth's gravity was no joke.

The Zodac Mobile Suits were coated in dark white paint and had flatten skull-like heads with a _C-_shape half disc going along to back of the head. Usually equipped with much more than a strike machine gun and grenade launchers, these mobile suits are suited for ground, aerial, and space combat.

"Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma go!" commanded Thai-Long in his dark red mobile suit code name _Phenix _as all sixteen mobile suits jetted off, separating in the cardinal point directions.

"Delta, formation Triple-D," ordered the Squadron Leader Gene Stakes.

"Roger!" said his squadron as they closed in on the following Towers: Fresnia, Throncrest, and Dolum. The Delta squadron commanding leader's mobile suit rotated up as they all followed. At the right timing they came together with the mobile suit's backs touching each other, forming a closed circle.

"Formation Triple-D successful made," Lola said, looking at her main screen. The mobile suits used the gravity to their advantage and started twirling in a downward slant spiral while firing their SSA-F3X 135mm strike machine gun.

Buildings and Towers were being bombarded by death defining explosive attacks. Civilians were being caught in the crossfire as the four enemy mobile suits separated and landed on the ground when suddenly Mitch was picking up something on his radar.

"Mobile suits! Must be a military facility close by."

"What? Would they really be in a place like this?" asked Lola.

"Damn them Legion," said Miles with disgusted in his voice.

"Look alive squad, Jackals coming right at us," said S.L. Gene.

**WITHIN DOLUM'S **Research Facility the soldiers and Development Team were hard at work trying to launch Phase Shift 7 program. Since the battle by La'har, Etrius Forté was promoted to captain and is crew was assigned to the program as they load up in the Legion of Earth's newest battle tank called the Quin-La. This newly designed tank is the first of hopefully many in carrying mobile suits and fighters. Inspired by insects, it has three body segments the head, thorax, and abdomen. Thin in frame the Quin-La's front has a gap in the middle and made up of three levels. The first level is considered the body that stores the mobile suits, while the second level is considered the bridge which holds the mega particle cannon, and the third level called the subbridge that maintain command and control all time.

"What the hell are you two doing! Keep the damn equipment leveled or we all gonna die before we have to chance to kick some Solomon ass," barked Etrius seeing that the rookies weren't keeping the equipment nice and straight, even under these circumstances.

"Sir, the Development Team needs more time, the Helloid is not ready," informed Warrant Officer Malik Curry while adjusting his glasses.

"…are they smoking or getting high on something over there? We do not have the time nor do I have the patience to wait for them to get that damn Gundam ready," Etrius yelled, trying to control his temper. All of this was suppose to have been done two days before in fear of an attack like this was setup.


	2. Creed 02: Faithful Encounter

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**Creed 02: Faithful Encounter **

"And we're back, this is TV-Xtreme news reporter Idalia Caparelli and we are live inside the courtroom in Raython town, the judge has heard what the jury had to say and has reached a final verdict." Cameraman Elijah Mcspirit turned and pointed his camera at the judge along with every other news crew that was there.

"After hearing the jury and seeing the evidence, I sentence you to deat…" Suddenly the building began shaking as the lights flickered on and off. The double wooded doors opened with such a thump as an officer belted out, "Enemy Mobile Suits!" And at the moment the lights completely shut off only to come back on minutes later by the back up generator. You heard nothing but gasp and screams as everyone in the room saw that the defendant gone with both exits unguarded.

La'har knew that this would be his ticket out of here as he pressed his body against a wall. He rubbed the back of his hair missing his black locks, only to find the feel a buzz cut. His red eyes darted to the right as an officer called his name,

"Hey!"

"Sup," La'har greeted, coiling his body under, he gave the officer a very quick uppercut to the jaw. On contact the officer was dazed which La'har then quickly spun around and kicked him, sending the officer hard on the floor.

"Freeze!" shouted another officer, whipping out his handgun. La'har froze, trying to calculate a way to get out of this predicament when the build jolted again as a door flew right open. People that were inside the room ran out screaming, heading for the shelters as La'har jammed himself inside the crowed, running with them. The entrance doors were broken down by people constantly trying to get out of the build in fear of the building collapsing.

La'har upon running outside with the crowed headed west toward the cliff side where he hoped to catch his breath and think. When he reached the edge of the cliff he looked down seeing the jagged rocks and sharp waves crashing into them. His head popped up, hearing the crisp sound of a gun being ready to go off as he turned around slowly, seeing a woman in a short blue top and skirt. She had brown wavy hair, dark piercing eyes, and an ivory complexion.

"You wouldn't shoot little young me would you?" he asked.

"Try me," she said, moving the gun up a few inches.

"Yes that's correct. You can try…" he said while leaning back. Her instincts kicked in and fired a single shot with her eyes accidentally closed. When she opened them she saw that he was gone and the thought of him jumping off the cliff was not on the path she mapped out. She ran over, but quickly stopped seeing a unique dark red Zodac rising up above the cliff over her. She snapped out of her awestruck at the monstrous machine and began firing her handgun as if it would slow the giant machine down some how, but instead it just took off.

"What took you?" asked La'har. In the middle of its head, behind a panel that was like windshield of an ele-car, a blue-colored mono-eye flashed and it was sighting down at him.

"Apology my prince, small delay in the entry," said Thai-Long, holding La'har in the palm of his mobile suit's right hand. Two more Zodacs flew by and finished off the courtroom building,

"Dammit," running back to the building, only to be caught off guard by a Zodac's large shells as the building blew up, knocking her to the ground. Small chunks of debris toppled over her. She pushed the debris aside, studding the area seeing the people who escaped unharmed either kept running away or ran back to the blown up building to try and help anyone that was trapped.

"Elijah c'mon," said Idalia, heading over for her intact news' van. They loaded up and in only to be confronted by the woman with the gun who showed them her badge,

"Special Agent Cici Fiztroy of the AFB, I'm gonna need to borrow your van." She jumped in and took hold of the wheel and took off as Idalia gradually lifted up her hand, coding Elijah to turn on his camera and keep on rolling.

**BACK AT DOLUM'S **Research Facility, Etrius couldn't wait any longer and had to assist his men out there. Etrius made his way up into the subbridge, seeing Malik at the wheel, waiting for orders.

"We're taking off."

"Wait what? We're not done loading the rest of the equipment," informed Malik. Etrius told him at this rate the enemy will be on to them and take down the entire building if they didn't leave and help out now. Etrius jumped in his captain's chair and pressed a comm link button,

"Zan, what's the situation out there?"

"Sir, four mobile suits have been spotted and it looks like they know what's going on. You got to get the tank out of there now," he suggested.

"Right, we're heading out now," said Etrius.

"Is everything loaded…shit Pal NO!" shouted Zan, seeing one of his fellow soldiers' mobile suit explode before his eyes. Outside, Zan being in his dark grey Jackal, fired shots from his beam machine gun, but once again missed every time.

"Wooo, look at these rookies go," said Miles with joy while his Zodac torso turned, pulling out its heat strike sword. Brandon moved his joystick, Jackal's shield lifted up, taking in the heated blade. However, he missed judged the heat radiating from the blade as it sliced down sideways, taking out Brandon in the process.

"AHHH!" yelled Zan, thrusting his shield into Miles' mobile suit, knocking it down. He then took his beam machine gun and fired four shots, taking out the enemy Zodac that murdered his friend.

"Sir, they're planted," said Mitch, who placed four grenade launchers under the weak points of Tower Dolum.

"Excellent, stand back Mitch," commanded Gene, ready to take aim. Mitch did as he was ordered and in seconds, glass just shatter as the Tower fell, hitting the ground with such violence. Mitch was caught in the after effect as his communication panel was damage in the meantime Lola quickly grabbed her head, another migraine coming along which seem to get worse throughout the battlefield.

"FIRE!" shouted Etrius as the Quin-La pushed through the debris that laid in front of it and fired its mega particle cannon that went straight through Gene's Zodac.

Zan charged at Lola's Zodac, shaking the pain away she pointed her strike machine gun at the Jackal, but then realized she ran out of ammunition. Zan came at her with a blast in which her Zodac maneuvered toward it, got hit in the shoulder blade as it jabbed its strike machine gun into Zan's. Both guns flew out their hands, causing Lola to quickly pull out her heat strike sword and slammed it against Zan's beam saber. Do to the damage of both their suits they were pretty much even in a deadlock as both darted back from each other.

"Who is this guy?" asked Zan. He saw the Zodac coming at him and he did the same, but this time instead of locking blades again, his Jackal fell forward, turned around, and with his blade pointed west, sliced the Zodac's legs off. What was left of the Zodac started to fall as Lola turned over her sword and stabbed the blade in the Jackals right shoulder.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lola; the Zodac hitting the ground sideways first with intensity. She woke up groggy, trying to get the hatch to open. When it did, she summoned the strength to move and crawl out of her wrecked suit, landing butt first on the dirt path road.

Lola stood up in her dark green and black normal suit with the intention of taking her helmet off, only to be tackled by a stranger. They rolled around on the ground for a second as the guy who tackled planted himself on top of her, fist pulled back high in the air when the helmet came off.

"…Zan?" she asked. He looked into her purple eyes and asked,

"Lola? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question little brother," she said as he stepped off of her. He helped her up on her feet, flipping back her dark green hair.

"You're with The Brothers of Solomon?"

"You're so not in the Legion of Earth?"

"Yeah I am…I'm a soldier now," he said proudly.

"The hell you are! I sent you to earth for one reason and one reason alone…for you to have a better future, one that I never had," she protested. The tips of his dark hair were highlighted green as he pushed back the short curls, feeling a bit complex.

"I'm eighteen and who's you to tell what I can and cannot do. You joined the enemy!" he said with anger.

"Kinda had my reasons," she said, while holding up her left hand.

"Huuuuuh! You didn't!" he heaved, looking at her engagement ring. Before she answered she turned around seeing the damage facility building and inside was a black and blue looking mobile suit that caught her eye. Her attention turned back to her brother seeing that he was gone. She scouted the area seeing his Jackal mobile suit removing the heat strike sword from its shoulder blade. Her eyes widen seeing Mitch's Zodac approaching,

"Zan…NO!" Lola hollered.


	3. Creed 03: HELLOID

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**Creed 03: H.E.L.L.O.I.D. **

Frantic for her brother's life, Lola rush toward the research facility that was badly damage more on the outside than in. She ran inside seeing that they left the unit intact when upon reaching it she climbed up the ladder and onto the lift which brought her up to the unit's midriff.

"Gundam…" she whispered, seeing the name on its side. To her surprise the cockpit wasn't there on the Gundam's chest, but there sticking out of the back like a filing cabinet was the cockpit and noted control panels. It must have been in use since the hatch was open and thankfully the unit was still intact from the collapsing Tower and its engine was hibernating like a computer in sleep mode.

As she climbed aboard and maneuvered her fit frame into the cockpit, she began searching the controls. Being a member of her squadron, Lola was no stranger when it came to mobile suits, but this giant mecha sparked her interest for it had lots of unusual bells and whistles than any other mobile suit she'd piloted.

She checked out the hand written notes that it seemed the Development Team were in a rush and made last minutes corrections attached to the instrument panel. Lola noted that the seat she was sitting in was the outer cockpit which controlled most of the Gundam's functions. One thing she had to do was to check and see if the control system had been switched from defense to a manual setting.

**THE SYSTEM RESPONDED **as Lola stepped on the right and left pedals which caused the outer cockpit to swoosh inward, closing the Gundam's circular double-layered backpack hatch. Lola turned her head, looking around the pitch black oval-shaped insides. After hearing a "click" noise from the back, her controls lit up and out in front of her above the lap was a digital LCD keyboard. This had to be the inner cockpit.

She flicked a few switches thanks to the illuminating blue lighting coming from the keyboard and suddenly a huge helmet came down and attached itself, swallowing Lola's entire head. The helmet then powered on, seeing that this was a VRM helmet (Visual Reality Monitor).

The VRM provided the pilot with a main focus screen of a central orthoscopic video view of his surroundings. There were also six smaller monitors under the larger image of the research facility that displayed on the screen. These single monitors provide the Gundam with a 360-degree panorama if any individual monitor could be easily switched and appear on the main screen.

**SHE BEGAN TYPING **away, accessing the operation system as words started to appear on the main screen, (**G**eneral **U**nilateral**N**euro-Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver). When it was all done the name _Helloid_ appeared on then off the screen as she firmly pulled on the left and right operation levels to start the Gundam. Seniors in the giant machine's legs took scan of the environment, and activated the main system drive. The exhaust nozzles belched forth pent-up gas.

While watching the monitors in the cockpit, she used the Helloid's cameras to scan the trailer and its environs, but she could see not one sign of a visible weapon for this machine. The Helloid stood up as debris from the roof toppled down to the floor. The Jackal held onto both a beam saber and a heat strike sword and it locked on the Zodac's sword. One would think that they were both evenly match, but it was obvious to Lola that Zan's mobile suit was heavily damage as sparks started to fly from its joints.

"Shit!" cussed Zan when his MS' left leg snapped like a twig, thrown off his sense of equilibrium. The Jackal fell down giving Mitch the perfect opportunity to strike, pulling back his sword,

"Nooo!" screamed Lola as the Helloid thrusters jetted to life, moving the Gundam to charged forward. Its right forearm opened up, revealing a beam dagger about half the size of a beam saber, the pocket literally spat it out. The moment as she grabbed the dagger hilt using with its right hand electronically, a particle beam nearly five meters long was drawn. Screaming, trying to get Mitch to stop, unaware of the Zodac's damage communication link, Lola brought the Helloid's secured beam dagger slashing downward in a smear of light.

The Helloid came at Mitch's Zodac with such versatility that didn't allow him to react in time as the beam dagger entered his Zodac's left shoulder and glimmered for a brief second, slicing halfway through to the right side. The Zodac began sparking violently; Lola knew that was a warning sign as she grabbed Zan's MS and turned the Helloid's chest verniers on full, and jumped forward as The Brothers of Solomon's Zodac mobile suit piloted by Ensign Mitch Rise finally blew, carving a hole that marked where it stood as a gut wrenching high pitch echo pieced Lola's ears, causing them to bleed.

"Ah! That sound, what is that horrific sound? It sounded like…death. I…I just killed my own partner…my…hands. I did something I can never take back…" stuttered Lola in shock, realizing what had taken place. The way Gundam Helloid was positioned afterward; Zan was able to climb it as the outer cockpit opened up in the back, revealing the passed out Lola. The _Quin-La_ made its way by the mobile suits as MS pilot Landon Damis was the first to hop out of the tank and headed over to help Zan while the rest attended to the Helloid; soon a van with three passengers approached the tank cautiously.

* * *

((Few changes, Lola has cotton candy purple hair and ruby eyes. Also La'har has black hair and green eyes.)) 


	4. Creed 04: Anointed Ones

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 04: Anointed Ones**

"NO!" roared Lola, leaning forward. She began thinking that maybe this had all been a dream, that maybe Mitch and her squadron was still alive. That's when Lola noticed she was on a bed that wasn't she didn't recognized. The room was plain with clean sheets, a desk, and a closet. Lola ran her fingers through her wavy cotton-candy purple hair, wondering if this was what a hangover felt like as she sat straight up in the bed. She swung her feet over the fluffy rug that was on the floor next to the bed and then stood up, trying to regain her focus and strength. She needed to get out of the room and figure out where she was. She placed her hand on what she thought was a wall, but in fact was a door that slid by, making the sounds of a whoosh noise. She stepped out, seeing that being an enemy she wasn't guarded and wondered why.

Back in Space Tower 8, she remembered in one of the mission briefing hearing about a developing tank more powerful and durable than any other the Legion of Earth had ever made. She wondered if this was it after remembering a tank that took down Gene's mobile suit with one shot from its cannon. Could this actually be the Phase Shift 7 program…the _Quin-La?_

Lola was wearing an all black with dark green strips on the each side's normal suit. Wherever she was, it felt similar like the inside of a battleship as she headed downward. Normally the procedure if captured was to either escape or radio your location. She would have jetted out of there, but she wanted…needed to find her little brother Zan. For her, there had to be away for him to no be apart of this battle.

Inside the captain's quarters, almost everyone associated with the program was there, but the operators and technician mechanics. The main laser comm. channel was open as a close-up of General Keegan's face appeared on the screen for everyone in the room to see.

The captain quarters was basically an office made for the captain so he may clear his head and do other things besides ordering around. "At ease, troops." He began looking at the people closest to the screen, trying to size them up. "There's rumor going around that Prince La'har has set up a powerful defense base, the spearhead for The Brothers of Solomon's first Earth invasion."

"Sir! We're currently moving east on our way to the cloud forest. It's our best bet in reaching Abalon," explained Captain Etrius.

"Captain, tell me something…have you or even your troops heard of the word Anointed Ones before?" asked the general.

"I've heard stories, listening in on the enemy conversations," whispered Petty Officer 2nd Class Harold Aldo.

**LOLA HEARD VOICES** coming from a door that didn't slide and marked as CQ. She placed her ear on the door, hoping to get an idea of where her brother was. The voices that were coming from the door sounded like whispers as she tried to make them out. General Keegan began exploring the theory,

"It is said that they are the new breed of human evolution, the neuro generation even. They said to possess heightened mental and physical powers. But not superpowers like in them olden days comic books. One could call it a spatial awareness, but on a higher intellectual level I guess. The Science Facility is looking more into this and on this so-called ability that some share which we are calling it Aura Control. Now I may be old and going crazy, but take Lt. Commander Thai-Long, pilot of the Devil's Phenix. He doesn't have any true superpowers, but could be considered an Anointed One due to his performance in combat.

His skills are extremely high and probably the level of ability we assume that of an Anointed One. If The Brothers of Solomon have accepted the Anointed One theory and are deploying these humans in combat, then we better take full advantage of them. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I believe we found a true Anointed One and he has been assigned to the Phase Shift 7 program," explained General Keegan.

"An Anointed One…with us?" questioned Captain Etrius, who for one, wasn't convinced for a second that there was an actual real person out there like the general described.

Lola was unable to listen to the rest, hearing a gun being cocked from behind; she began turning around slowly, with her hands in the air, seeing a woman.

"Freeze! Special Agent Cici Fiztroy, of the AFB."

"Atlantic Federation Burrow? My…aren't we trigger happy," smirked Lola, sizing Cici up.

"Once we reach our destination, I'm taking you down to HQ," said Cici.

"Wait what? I didn't do anything wrong," said Lola. Cici right eyebrow raised causing Lola to look at her normal suit, "aw dammit."

"Yes, his name is Chief Petty Officer Alyist Huerta. Although he knows how to work a mobile suit, we see his talents best suited as a technician. See to it that he's welcome," informed General Keegan as the screen went blank. The door opened as Lola walked in, her hands still in the air feeling the tension solely on her.

"Found her sneaking out," said Cici.

"I wasn't sneaking out…ass," Lola said with a smile.

"She…piloted the Helloid?" asked Petty Officer 2nd Class Trinidad Sollie. He looked at her with disgust, remembering her squadron killed two of his teammates.

"Now that she's awake, she'll be going into solitary confinement like the rest of her people," said Cici.

"Before I go into confinement can someone tell me where Zan is?" asked Lola, not seeing him in the room.

"We sent him along with Landon to go out and scout ahead," said Malik.

"What! You let him out?"

"That's really none of your concern," said Etrius.

"He's my little brother so yeah, it kinda is. Oh and sweetie…rule one of holding a gun. Never point a gun when your target has room to stretch," said Lola as her right leg lifted back making contact with Cici's hand, kicking the gun out of Cici's hand. It flipped in the air and when it came back down; Lola not only caught it, but also spun around, wrapping her arm around Cici's neck in a headlock, pointing the gun at her head. Lola then pushed Cici in front of Harold and Trinidad and ran out.

She fired a few shots at the oncoming soldiers that were coming at her. No one was injured as she searched for a way out, finding herself in front of twins. She ran passed them as it felt like she was being guided, finally finding a door that led to the outside. The door whooshed up just as the _Quin-La_ stopped in its tracks. She jumped out landing roughly on the dirt path. Lola then jetted into a wooded area toward the direction she felt Zan was in, hoping to reach him because something terrible goes wrong.

Suddenly, a cosmic white bolt flashed across her forehead with an accompanying sound effect as Lola felt a presence that she thought was her brother. This led her over a small hill and the closer she got the more the presence distinguish itself from that of her brother's. At the topped, she peeked down seeing a house by a lake. She wondered if anyone lived there and if so, do they know that there's a battle going on.

**THEN IT HAPPENED**, a man sprouted from the lake as water draped down from his shirtless six-pack abs. It was an unusual sight to see as she questioned if she was just seeing things. He ran his hands through his wet orange hair that unbeknownst Lola, usually stood up. From her perspective, his sapphire blue eyes were devastatingly beautiful, almost transparent and glowing, and she sensed something indefinable powerful and vast within them.

The man began doing some exercises first starting with a few pushups and then moved to sit-ups. Thinking that this was all in her head, she tried shaking off the feeling that she was imagining things. But there he was in the flesh, bobbing his tan colored body up and down with ease.

She felt herself being swept into a spatial environment, wondering if he was casting out his own conscious thoughts on her as awareness began building between the two even from afar. Without verbalizing, something within Lola's mind shouted out:

"_Who are you?!"_ A simple question was pleading out to a level of a manifesting physical yell.

"_What do you want from me?!"_ Could he really hear her mind? Then another thought occurred, realizing that he was the same age as she was. It was an undeniable physical sensation that could only be true. She knew by the sense of his presence that his name was Alyist and that they shared an unspeakable bond that both she and La'har never had or shared. Then she felt a jolt in this awareness structure that seemed to surround the two as a shadow-like force created a new sensation that run down her cerebral lobes. She imaged a Zodac.

As fast as the awareness appeared between the two it soon subsided as Lola's attention went toward the sky now, seeing a giant Zodac mobile suit zooming passed her. She looked back and to her surprise the guy was gone. It puzzled her that he was there one minute and then gone the next as if but a dream. Maybe she did imagine him, but he seemed so real…maybe too real. Lola slid down the hill, stumbling toward the bottom as she crossed the flatten land. She made her way toward the lake, scouting around, but saw nothing, but birds and few animals.

Lola then shrugged and turned around and there inches from her was him, Alyist, with his tan body glistening from his dip in the lake as his curved chest started breathing heavily as a result of his excursion. Awestruck, she lost her footing and started falling into the lake when he reached out and grabbed her hand. Her body laid bent, inches from going into the water and on contact they shared a strange Anointed experience. She felt the energy rise. It coiled around them, building and thickening as it swirled. It felt like if he let go of her, she would fly off into the sky. He pulled her toward him; she was so close to him she could feel his heart pounding as hers synced in tune.

"Hi," he said so softly, his sapphire eyes piercing her very soul.

"Hi," she said back to him, her ruby eyes gazing into his. She kept wondering who this guy that came into her life was, and then a scary thought crossed her mind. Could this guy also be a threat to her life? Her attention drifted away once again, hearing and seeing another Zodac flying away over her. She looked back and saw that the guy was gone. She couldn't ponder where he went off too as an explosion occurred a few miles from her, feeling the vibrations of the ground quivering.

"Shit, Zan!" she said, running back up and over the hill to the _Quin-La_.


	5. CREED 05: Trinity

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 05: Trinity **

Within the subbridge of the _Quin-La_, Lola entered in asking, what was the situation as the Captain Etrius began shouting commands, "Back up Zan and Landon if the enemy proceeds too close. And where the hell his Harold?" 

"His mobile suit had taken damage, they're working on it as fast as they can," said Malik, clinging to the tank's _W_-shape control wheel. Cici walked in then Etrius turned to the tank's operators who were twin sisters, strategically seated over him atop of a crane-like arm for prime monitoring capability, he ordered, "Keep me informed on any reinforcement activity." 

The operators, Petty Officer 1st Class Stacy Kegge and Chief Petty Officer Tracy Kegge were young, but handle their job very seriously. 

"Right, I'm going out there in the Helloid." And as fast as Lola said it, Cici grabbed her wrist, 

"You're not going anywhere." Lola pulled back her arm, setting free her wrist. 

"My little brother is out there and I refuse to let him even participate in this battle. Now special agent or not, but we are AFB zone free so me hitting you right now…would so be in my favor," expelled Lola, looking Cici straight in her icy blue eyes. 

"Lola go now!" yelled Etrius. Lola headed down to the loading deck while Cici threw a fit. 

"What the hell is wrong with you people! She's the ENEMY!" 

"Cici! What Lola said is correct, we are not in the AFB zone so what you say isn't law. I would suggest you close your mouth and take a seat at the comm. panel and be of some use," said Etrius. 

"Sir! There's a…cameraman shooting outside on the tank," informed Stacy. 

"WHAT!" Gundam Helloid was already position for ejection. The VRM came down upon Lola's head and on one of the individual monitors appeared Cici's face, switching a switch to activate a voice channel. 

"_Oh by the love of all that is Solomon_, please tell me Cici you are not controlling the comm. panel?" questioned Lola. 

"Better for me to keep my eye on you. Anyways, you're clear to launch, but…technician Wess added that because the Helloid isn't equipped with its shield, beam rifle, and actual backpack you're going to have to uses its leg and shoulder thrusters. If they overheat then it'll take three minutes to cool and two extra minutes to power back on." But before Cici could explain anything else, she heard "Launch!" and saw the Helloid blasting into toward where the action was taking place.

**THE HELLOID'S BACK **legs opened up from the sides, revealing three thrusters which kicked in. The legs were kicking up and down, but as the suit was approaching more and more toward the ground the balancer kicked in. The circular double-layered backpack hatch started glowing a light green color, allowing the Helloid to land on the ground with a jolt. Lola's eyes darted, something was giving off an IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) laser signals. This triggered something in Lola as she jammed the joystick forward activating the right shoulder pad thruster and the leg thrusters, moving the Helloid out of the way as shells came at it. 

Gundam Helloid dodged the shells, bye gliding around and countered by firing the Vulcan cannons in its forehead. The Zodac moved out of the way, giving Lola the opportunity to see if the Gundam had any other weaponry. on…." She typed rapidly on the LCD keyboard as an image of the Helliod appeared on an individual screen. "What?" questioned Lola, not believing what the information was pointing out. She felt her way and flicked a few switches as the thigh of the Helloid began outlining and then once done it popped open. Stored in the hip armor was the weapon shaped as a skinny isosceles triangle, the weapon popped out and directly went in the left hand as the data revealed it being a beamberang. 

Lola jerked the joystick as the left arm of the Helloid drew back and then released, throwing the beamberang directly at the Zodac in front of her. 

"Huh?" asked Adam, the weapon was not registered in his mobile suit and it was coming right at him. He moved out of the way as the weapon span right by him. He then moved his Zodac by the Helloid with its strike machine gun drawn and ready. Sudden his scanners were beeping like crazy realizing something was coming at him from the side. The Zodac jumped back as the beamberang came back and sliced the side of its right leg. 

"Ahh, shit!" 

"Yes!" shouted Lola ecstatically while the weapon came back in the Helloid's hand, beam still out. Out of nowhere the Zodac charged forward, not giving Lola a chance to throw the beamberang again. The Zodac fired a few shells and then tripped the Helloid as Lola's body shook in the cockpit. Adam pointed the strike machine gun at the Helloid's head when again his scanners were picking up something from behind. He moved, but it was too late and he was hit by a missile as his suit crashed into the ground. 

Lola checked her monitors, seeing a red, orange, and yellow colored Core Fighter swooping by as the pilot image appeared on screen,

"This Alyist Huerta from the rogue organization Red Dawn, can you hear me?" Lola couldn't believe it; the guy she encountered at the lake only a few hours ago was piloting a Core Fighter and…talking to her. She was trying to figure out what he was doing here when he repeated his question a bit louder. 

"Oh uhmm, I'm here, fine thank you." 

"A woman?" 

"Yes a woman, Lola Kayleigh." 

"Well Lola, can you move?" he asked. Lola checked and saw that everything was in working order as the Helloid stood back up. "Where the Zodac go?" seeing that it was gone. She spoke too soon seeing an explosion up ahead.

**BOTH ZAN AND LANDON **slammed their mobile suits into two separate boulders as shells were coming at them by a Zodac. 

"Yo Paul!" said Adam as his Zodac approached his teammate. 

"Damn boy, what happened? Don't tell me these chumps ruffed you up?" asked Paul. 

"A newer model, it was insane. And then a Core Fighter came out of nowhere." Adam positioned his mobile suit next to Paul's so that they would have double the fire power to take out the two Jackal suits. 

"Connecting four-way channel link," replied Cici, linking Lola image to their monitor. 

"Lola?" asked Zan. 

"You guys, I'm transferring a formation called **Trinity**."

"I never heard of such a formation. We would need time to do it," complained Landon as his side screen began receiving the data. 

"Don't ask questions, just do it," she said. 

"C'mon Lan, what we got to lose?" asked Zan. 

"Our life," whispered Landon under his breath. "Fine, she's your sister." They briefly read the formation and quickly went into form as the shells kept coming from their two enemy suits. 

"Go!" shouted Landon as Zan moved his Jackal out in the open with its beam machine gun drawn and began firing while Landon who was on the right, did a duck and roll under Zan appearing on the right side and fired his weapon too causing the Zodacs to hold up their shields. Zan then did a tumble roll allowing Landon to swiftly move over to the left side of the open field, both meeting at the center. 

That's when the Helloid pushed its way in and jumped on the backs of Zan's and Landon's Jackal and pushed off of it, while in midair the Helloid took out its beam dagger and beamberang, appearing directly in front of the Sun as both Adam and Paul cameras looked up. The Sun caused a glare, but they pointed their guns at it anyways, hoping to hit it when all of a sudden they were hit from behind by a Core Fighter which distracted them. The Helloid came down and sliced off both Zodac's heads. 

"Ahh, dammit…retreat!" shouted Paul as him and Adam jetted. 

Inside the _Quin-La,_ the Core Fighter landed safely in the hanger as the pilot jumped out and climbed down the ladder. Everyone wanted to meet this suppose it "Anointed One." He took off his helmet, revealing spiky orange hair and upon stepping on the floor; the people in the hanger approached him. Lola had her back against a small pillar, trying to figure out why this guy had such an impact on her. 

She approached him consciously, removing her hair out of her face. He looked at her with a caring jester and smiled, 

"Hi…Lola right?"

"Hey," she said, unable to stop a smile from surfacing. Zan started to snicker, but she paid him no mine. "Thanks for saving me basically." 

"Anytime. You're a clever little pilot out there."

"…excuse me?" she asked, puzzled expression on her face. 

"The way you figured out a formation that they could do and make it work, clever."

"…did you call me little?" she pushed. "I am not little and I just kicked some mobile suit ass, thank _you_ very much…Mr. Huerta," said Lola, moving back her hair. She then bumped into him as she was heading to talk to the captain. 

"Ooo feisty…I like. Is she seeing anyone?" he asked Zan. 

"Worst, she's engage," Zan said while gagging. 

"Sweet…that mean there's still time," said Alyist slyly. 


	6. CREED 06: Devil’s Phenix Rises I

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 06: Devil's Phenix Rises I **

Over the time of his escape, La'har had recently setup one of the most powerful defense base called Arkam'sul, solely for The Brothers of Solomon Earth movement.

"Sir Prince, the negotiation meeting takes place in two hours," informed Thai-Long. He and La'har had been friends from some time now, meeting before King Solomon passing. Out of the brothers he felt more closer to La'har because of the fact they were closer in age. However, what they have in age, they don't have in personalities. Unlike his other two brothers, La'har being the youngest is still in away child-like and Thai-Long wish he would grow up finally. That everything and even what they are doing and about to attend isn't a total game.

La'har stepped into the main room wearing an all white with green outlining suit-like top and bottom. Because of his haircut he didn't have to do anything with it. He made his way to the bar and while pouring himself a drink he asked,

"So Thai-Long, you consider me as a friend more than a price of our people?"

"Why no, I try to keep both equal and yet separate," he answered.

"Then considering our friendship, I've known you for a long time now and yet I haven't seen you take off those shades not once. I…don't even know what the color of your eyes is," pressed La'har, taking a sip of his drink.

"I have my reasons and I thank you for respecting them." For the longest ever since La'har father died, Thai-Long felt more like La'har's shadow rather than equal. No mere child should have this much power in possession.

"Hmm right. By the way, you're not coming to this meeting," informed La'har, placing his glass on the black countertop.

"What? But Sir I—"

"You're going to insure that this meeting arises in my favor. See to it that no one gets in your way understood?" explained La'har, placing his gold band-like crown on his head.

"As you wish," said Thai-Long, walking La'har out the door.

"Any word on Lola?"

"No, once we rescued you is when we lost her MS signal," said Thai-Long. They approached the limo as the driver stepped out and opened the door.

"Hmm…I'm worried. She should have been back by now."

"She's a strong woman…and hardheaded at that. She's fine, I'm sure."

"Maybe…" signed La'har, stepping inside the limo. The limo driver closed the door as Thai-Long went his separate way as the limo driver proceeded to the negotiation meeting.

Meanwhile, the _Quin-La _was heading toward a town called New Kentbere. An underground Legion of Earth base disguised as a farming facility. The town's people, unaware of the underground base that dealt with mobile suit parts. Once underground, the crew helped the mechamen with supplies and food for their tank. Lola stayed close to Zan while still being under watchful eyes.

"Why the hell are the here again?" asked Lola, folding her arms.

"You don't know?" asked Zan.

"Like they would tell me."

"It was planned. See, the Helloid Gundam is missing its long-range weapons. The higher ups thought it would be best if the Gundam was stolen to separate its full equipment," explained Zan.

"Oh," said Lola while messing around with the ankle bracelet the captain put on her.

**AT THE NEGOTIATION MEETING, **La'har was surrounded by loyal guards, making his way in an oval shaped room. The Legion of Earth committee was made up of some of the most important people via video, while the people who were actually in the room hold important power as well.

"Now presenting…His Highness Prince La'har Solomon." La'har took a seat at the round table and was prepared to negotiate. The meeting went on for two more hours as the Legion of Earth's vice Admiral started to irritate La'har by talking down to him, causing him to stand up abruptly while slamming his hands down on the table.

"Vice Admiral, I am here representing my two older brothers thus you have once choice and only one choice. Hand over the Bion crystals now and forever beheld responsible for your actions," threatened La'har.

"What kind of choice is that?" said Jones from the leadership board. "The Bion crystals were found on Earth soil!"

"However they originate in space, in our district in case you've forgot. Thus making them rightfully belonging to us, the spacenoids." La'har looked down at his watch and signaled a guard over. The video screens suddenly started to flicker and then the channel was switch to a small town.

"New Kentbere!?" said Jones.

"So be it, on this day let there be war between the spacenoids and the earthlings. Now witness and live with the choice you all made this very day!"

"Shit! What is going on?" asked Lola as she and Zan rocked back and forth do to a violent tremor caused by an explosion above.

"They found us! We're under attack!" shouted a mechaman.

"Lola!" yelled Captain Etrius, giving her the signal to take the Helloid. Alyist ran over and grabbed Lola by the hand, leading her toward the Gundam. They boarded the lift and it took them to the outer cockpit of the Gundam. Lola hopped in,

"Okay now look. The Helloid has been tweaked up a bit. It now equipped with a beam rifle and shield—"

"What about a beam saber?" she asked with him giving her a look. "Let me guess…different weapon, different town."

"Use your senses, not just with your eyes. Focus on your feelings and less on tactic. Come back to me alive okay," he said with a smile. Before she could say anything back to him the outer cockpit closed.

**ZODACS STARTED DESTROYING **the farms, eliminating civilians in their path unknowing who's innocent and who's working for the enemy. Lola eyes started to tear up seeing the people she associated with, her own team slaughtering human beings like animals for fun.

"Ahhhh!" screamed a pilot in a Zodac as the red beam from the beam rifle pieced straight through its armor, causing the suit to explode on contact. The Helloid started moving around through the burning town as two Zodacs caught sight of it. Shells flew from their strike machine guns. Lola moved the controls around, lifting up the shield that withstood the blows from the shells. The Helloid went around a building and lifted up its right leg, slamming it into the first Zodac as it crashed into the one behind it, both falling on top of a house.

Lola for some reason her breathing started to increase. As if she ran a two mile run straight. The Helloid's response timing was improving and she felt more comfortable with the Gundam itself…too comfortable to the point where she is changing. Why now…why here she asked as not for from here a dark red mobile suit followed up and commanded half his troops to now take down the base in hand to hand combat.

"_**!!**_ Huh!?" hesitated Thai-Long, as he felt a sensation similar to a spark deep within his brain, and a spectrum of light shot through his consciousness, forcing time to slow down, vibrant colors around him now consumed by a cold blue tone. "Wha…what is this sensation…" he asked himself, hearing deep breaths, the deep pounding of a heart beat.

"**_!!_** What!?" asked Lola, feeling a cool-like light sensation boring inside her forehead. Her awareness suddenly expanded to 360-degress, pointing her to a specific direction. The Helloid Gundam turned and Lola's ruby eyes widen in complete fear, seeing a red mobile suit rising up off the ground.

Through her awareness she saw fire coming out of the mobile suit's back, twisting around the MS as if trying to smother it. The suit was hot and destructive as the screams of the farmers who lost their lives were being swallowed up in this hellish glow. The fire twisted and turned, transforming into what she could only describe as a devilish phoenix of some kind…a personification of the evil in the pilot's heart. Its face darkened with its grim looks, raging infernos struck the ground and in Lola's eyes, the embers consumed everything on its burning path not realizing it's stretching out its wings. Thai-Long zeroed in on his target,

"Come…show me the capabilities of your new mobile suit, and I'll show you why I am called…the Devil's Phenix…."


	7. CREED 07: Devil’s Phenix Rises II

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 07: Devil's Phenix Rises II **

"And with this glorious sight you—DIE!" shouted Thai-Long and with the giant bazooka he fired, causing the Helloid to throw its thrusters in reverse and jumped back from the blast.

"Ah, dammit," cussed Lola, maneuvering the joystick around causing her unit to zoom backwards while firing the beam rifle. The Phenix moved forward and dodged every shot, firing back another rocket. The Helloid stopped abruptly and darted to the right behind an intact building as the rocket went right passed her. Lola's heart started racing, to her surprise she couldn't figure out if this was fear she was feeling or…excitement? She saw that she had a limited amount of ammo in her rifle.

"Gotcha!" shouted Thai-Long, whipping out his heat strike sword and sliced it through, causing a mild explosion.

"Who got whom!" yelled Lola as the Phenix turned around seeing the Helloid in mid air from behind with both hands on the beam rifle. And with one pull the beam went straight through the Phenix's left shoulder,

"Damn!" cussed Thai-Long, holding on to the controls as they shook violently from the blast. Thai-Long recovered and launched a rocket while the Helloid ran toward it, ducking under the rocket and slapped its beam rifle directly into the Phenix's face.

"HAAA!" screamed Lola as the rifle was swung back and forth at the enemy unit. The Phenix used its sword and sliced the rifle in half; the Helloid darted back.

"I know when to cut my losses. We're retreating…now!" he ordered his troops as they also took off with him, away from the area…or what's left of it.

**THE FARMING FACILITY **was in ruins, not a lot could be saved with the underground base collapsed. The _Quin-La_ was able to re-supply, but it was only a few days worth. Etrius directed his crew to head for the next town.

"You got to be kidding me," said Lola, coming out of the Helloid in the hanger. "You mean to tell me that the Gundam Helloid is only eighty percent complete?"

"Yep, the other 20 is our next destination," explained Alyist. "You did a nice job taking care of the gundam, just next time try and use the shield." Alyist looked up at the machine seeing that he has a lot of work to do. He then looked back at her and smiled,

"What?" she asked.

"Did you…I dunno, sensed something?"

"Sense something?"

"Yeah or…predicted something by any chance?" asked Alyist curiously. Lola rolled her eyes and went along with his game. She thought for a minute about the battle,

"No I, although there was…a feeling."

"A feeling? What kind of feeling?" he questioned.

"Like. Wait, what is this? You're acting like I'm turning into an Anointed One or something," she laughed.

"I believe you are," he answered.

"You're kidding right? I cannot be an Anointed One. Besides, you're not getting the big picture here that I just went up against my Lieutenant Commander. I shouldn't even be here," she sighed, turning around, but Alyist grabbed her wrist and said,

"You can't…you cannot return. Because you're dead…"

"Dead? What do you mean I'm dead?" she asked while turning around slowly to face him.

"Yes Lola, you are dead."


	8. CREED 08: It Rings a Blade

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 08: It Rings a Blade **

Within the Guyana Highlands, a civilian resistance group was formed to oppose an alarming threat. Using hidden factories in around the world and in the lunar cities, Red Dawn develops and produces their own mobile suit forces in which a group of Jackals formed a straight line, getting into position from the opposing party.

"Commander Phlax, are sensors indicating something approaching from the horizon," informed Hazar. Their commander took a look and saw the shadowish frame of what looked to be a mobile suit. As the sun was going down it cast a shadow over it. The only thing the group of Jackals could see was what looked to be a giant size ring in the back of the approaching mobile suit. The mobile suit and its squad suddenly stopped, allowing the suit to take a few steps forward. The mobile suit lifted up its arm and grabbed the ring from its back. The giant size ring maneuvered over to the front as the arm stretched outward to the right and began charging.

"Sir, what the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know and I don't care…FIRE!" ordered the Commander. His group used their beam machine gun and fired shot after shot. The charge suddenly stopped and with grace the mobile suit swung the ring from right to left and jolt from the force of the smug unleashed an un-seeable change in the beam's reaction, scattering them. The force not only scattered, but pressed hard up against the Jackals, "Ahhhh!" screamed Hazar. And with that the mobile suit swung the ring, letting go of it and it flew straight at the Jackal group, annihilating them all.

**BACK WITHIN THE** _Quin-La, _"You can't…you cannot return. Because you're dead…"

"Dead? What do you mean I'm dead?" she asked while turning around slowly to face him.

"Yes Lola, you are dead," said Alyist, pointing to the TV. Lola could not believe it.

"This is your TV-Xtreme news reporter Idalia Caparelli, keeping you informed on the war declared by the Brothers of Solomon themselves recently. Tower Dolum was completely destroyed due to the horrific battle that took place. We've confirmed that…yes, all the pilots within the area are in fact confirmed dead do a blast fired from a cannon and the collapsing of the Tower. I'm sorry to say that there were no survivors. More about the farming facility that was burned to the ground later on tonight, back to you Abby." Lola stormed straight to the subbridge and confronted Idalia,

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"What?" asked Idalia with a puzzling look on her face. Idalia was in the process of submitting footage on the farm back to her news network.

"You report that I'm dead! Without asking me if I'm okay with that?" asked Lola.

"We had to report on something and besides, your side is probably wondering where you've been. I thought it best to say that you're dead."

"She's right though. Sooner or later you will have to be pick a side Lola. I'm just saying," informed Cici.

"Cici did I ask for your opinion. No, so shut up. You were in on this too, weren't you Elijah? You know what, screw you…the both of you," Lola said and bolted to her room.

"Zan," said Etrius.

"On it sir." Zan ran after his sister, wondering what's going on in her head. Rumors of her being an Anointed One had reached his ears, but he thought that just couldn't be because he was as normal as they come. He knocked as the door slid open. Lola was sitting on the floor with her knees up hiding her face.

"Hey, cheer up," said Zan, flopping down next to her.

"How can I cheer up? My Lieutenant Commander attack me, more and more each time I pilot the Helloid I feel like I'm losing myself and lets no forget—that I'm apparently dead," she expressed.

"Yeah…that'll do it," said Zan jokingly. "Look, all I'm sayin' is that…you got me. And the fellas and…"

"…and?"

"Alyist. Dude really does care about you," said Zan.

"Yeah…he's sweet. He I know! Let's leave here," suggested Lola.

"Leave here say whad?"

"Let's just go and have some fun for once," said Lola, while jumping up. She grabbed and pulled Zan up to his feet.

"Where we going?" he asked, being pulled down the hall.

"We're close by Stratpoint Tower give or take a few," she said.

"Stratpoint…the city that never sleeps?" he asked as she continues leading him to the MS hanger.

"WHAT!" shouted Etrius.

"Yes sir, both the Gundam Helloid and a Jackal have left the _Quin-La_," confirmed Stacy.

"**WELCOME LITTLE BROTHER**, welcome to Stratpoint Tower!" said Lola with joy. Stratpoint Tower was in fact an E-Tower however its shape was that of a giant size see-through pyramid. They call this the city that never sleeps because the city's lights never turn off and the city itself is open to the public 24/7.

"So this is the city that never sleeps?" said Zan. They were in the mall section of the city and it was full of lively people of all ages and ethnicities. They both shopped around for a little bit and then headed over toward booth when suddenly from behind Lola was grabbed,

"AHHEY!"

"Lo…la!" stuttered Zan as the guy who grabbed Lola fully stood up. The guy was super tall and well built with salt & pepper hair and dark eyes.

"Hhaha, your guard was down, c'mon now," said the man.

"That voice…could it be. Ato!" said Lola as she swung her right leg back, kicking the man in the gut. His grip loosened and she pushed off of him and spun kicked him in his face. When she turned around her ruby eyes lit up with joy as she embraced the man.

"Ato, is it really you."

"Who else would it be?" he said. All three of them gathered together and sat at a food booth. They ordered a few drinks however Lola didn't feel like eating.

"Sooo…rumor has it that you were taken out in Dolum, but you see alive to me," said Ato.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" asked Zan, lost.

"This is my best and dearest friend Ato. You probably don't remember him; you were very young when you met him. But Ato, what are you doing here?" said Lola.

"I'm here on business. La'har is very worried about you though," said Ato. Lola looked down at her drink as a drop of water dripped down from the glass. She knew that sooner or later she will have to come face to face with La'har, but will it be as his wife or as his enemy was the more important question.

"I figure he would be worried. But right now…I feel like dancing!" said Lola, slamming her hands down on the table. Lola excused herself and headed over to dance floor that was across from the food booth. She wanted to shake this stress away.

"May I have this dance?" There in front of here was Alyist, his passionate sapphire eyes shined as the lights in the club reflect off of them.

"But how…how did you find me?" she asked, stunned.

"Wasn't hard…besides I am an Anointed One. If properly trained you two can learn how," he said while extending his hand. She was hesitant at first, wondering if Alyist intentions are true to his feelings. She took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor.

Lola, Alyist, and everybody in the club that wanted to dance, lifted their hands up in the air and started clapping to the beat of the music. They placed their hands down and started rocking to the beat. Lola moved her lower body very slowly, as if time was slowing down, her curves waving away in a seductive belly dance. Alyist did the same, moving slow as if time had slowed down, but as the beat increased they moved more rapidly, feeling each other vibe. Lola started to wind her body up and down in a snake like motion, pressing her body onto his while he does the same, only when both their bodies made contact, Alyist snake like motion was moving away from Lola, but she kept right on him, bodies locked. Their bodies separated, but Lola turned around and placed her back against his chest, dancing ever so closely. And then it happened.

She closed her eyes and zoomed in on her energy to connection with Alyist's. Her senses extended out and touched his, going straight through inside his mind. He resisted at first, but then gradually allowed her entrance as she felt his defense weaken. With the two connected mentally, Lola probe deeper, their thoughts now joined, she saw him and what he know of his origin and he with her. With every second the music began to fade as silence deepened within the room. This connection was different and yet deeper than that one she forged with La'har. It seemed that she was traveling layer upon layer until something broke this bond. Lola fell to her knees; the jolt was too fast, forcing her out someone's thoughts so quickly.

"You okay?' he asked.

"I'm fine. What just happened?" she asked, seeing her brother running toward them.

"Lola…Alyist? Anyways, that jolt came from the military academy a few miles from here. Ato bounced up out of here," explained Zan.

"What, their attacking a military academy, but why?" she asked.

_"Maybe to stop the Legion of Earth from building up more soldiers," _thought Alyist to himself. "The Helloid is without its shield and beam rifle so be careful."

"Right. And…thank you," she smiled. "Alright here we go…GUNDAM HELLOID!"

**FEW MILES FROM** Stratpoint Tower, a small military academy was set to further train second time around soldiers. However the academy was being attack by a group of Zodacs.

"Ahh!" screamed the pilot in a Zodac as his mobile suit was taken out by a beamberang. Retrieved by the Helloid as it came back, Zan's Jackal fired its beam machine gun.

"Lola, something's coming!" shouted Zan, his scanners picking up something moving at high speed.

"The hell?" said Lola, zooming in on the image. Part of the mobile suit was green and red with a bit of yellow and to Zan's surprise a huge size ring on its back. "Ahh!" screamed Lola as the mobile suit slammed straight into the Helloid with its circular shoulders. The mobile suit backed off and while Lola tried the stop the Vulcans went off, causing the mobile suit to movie swiftly back. Lola finally stopped just as the Vulcan started to run on empty. The mobile suit lifted up its arm and grabbed the ring from its back. The giant size ring maneuvered over to the front and swung the ring, letting it go.

"ZAN!" shouted Lola, the mobile suit's weapon was aimed at her, but Zan's Jackal. The Jackal hit the ground as the ring-blade flew over it, slicing off the right arm. "Dammit," blurted out Lola as the mobile suit came from behind and grabbed her, lifting the gundam up into the air.

"Your guard was down," said the pilot. _"That voice…"_ thought Lola as the Helloid right foot went back and kicked the mobile suit in its cockpit, forcing it to let go of its grip. The Helloid broke free and while in mid air spun around and kicked the mobile suit in its face. _"That move…"_ thought the pilot.

"ATO!"

"LOLA!"

"But why Ato…why this?" she asked as his mobile suit reached over and grabbed the ring-blade before it was able to hit the Jackal a second time. "Answer me Ato, why are you here piloting that time, why attack a academy!"

"Shut up! By the look of that gundam I see that you've chosen that side to be on with your brother. As a friend our battle will be postpone. You have forty-eight hours to prepare yourself. We're enemies now…so brace yourself Lola, thus ends our friendship permanently," explained Ato, placing the ring-blade on his Alboraz.

"No! I won't fight you…I can't…Ato…ATO!" cried out Lola, but Ato's mobile suit kept walking onward.


	9. CREED 09: Esme the Gypsy Queen

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 09: Esme the Gypsy Queen**

The _Quin-La_ landed at an E.T. (Earth Tower) called Kentwick, where a development team was working on the last figures to make the Gundam Helloid one-hundred percent operational. Lola's punishment for running away was intense training with Alyist to develop her Anointed abilities. Zan and the guys were tuning up their mobile suits in advance for the show down between Ato and Lola.

"HEY! C'mon now, that's not fair," blurted out Lola to Alyist.

"Listen up chicka. You already know that being an Anointed Being means that that you posses a mental awareness however what you didn't know is that you also posses a physical enhancement," explained Alyist.  
The physical enhancement allows you to be stronger, faster, and more ready than anything you ever felt before in your past."

They were training in the gym room as Cici entered to watch. Cici saw Lola facing Alyist in a fight posture. Lola swiftly moved forward and threw a right and left punch in which Alyist avoided twice. He at the last thrust went to punch Lola's side however she sensed the move and blocked it with her right hand. She then used and elbow Alyist in his face, causing him to stumble back. She then tried to kick him, but he grabbed her foot and flipped her in mid air. Her entire body did a back flip and then landed on the blue rectangle mat hard.

"Lola seriously, you gotta woman up here," said Alyist, while extending his hand out. Lola rolled her eyes as Alyist was caught off guard as she rotated her legs and tripped him, causing him to land on his back. She then jumped back up with a flip,

"Is that woman enough for ya," she teased. He did the same flip to get up. She began punching left, right again pushing Alyist back as he blocked them. Alyist reached out and grabbed her right arm, went under it and began twisting it. He stood behind Lola now with her arm behind her back. Frustrated her ruby eyes flickered for a second as Alyist felt a jolt going through his body. He knew something was going to happen, but Lola at this point started to hide her movements. Lola ran a few feet forward toward a wall and using her feet she ran up the wall, causing Alyist to let go of her arm and she landed behind him. She planted one foot on the mat and stretched out her left leg at Alyist's throat, pinning him against the same wall.

"Whoa," said Cici, amazed.

"Oh, you're still here," scowled Lola.

"Hey, until my chief says other wise, I'm watching your ass. And besides...Wess wants to see you."

"Later," said Lola to Alyist in flirty way.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Cici.

"There's nothing going on between us," explained Alyist. Cici arched her right eyebrow, not believe it for a second.

**LOLA MET UP** with Wess and her eyes opened up in aw as she looked at the complete version of the Helloid.

"Ah Lola. Like what you see?" asked Wess.

"Yeah...but what is it?" she asked.

"You're looking at the new backpack system for the FV-Gundam..."

"FV?"she questioned.

"Full Version-Gundam Helloid. Mounted on the backpack is a pair of high-powered beam Hellion Cannons, turning this Gundam into an excellent fire support unit. In addition the green spiral coil on the lower back is a higher-output reactor to power the hellion cannons. The Hellion Cannons will at as your thrusters giving you a more powerful maneuverability. Also within the cannons holds your beam sabers."

"Wow, so you're saying that by...revving up the beam sabers, it will produce enough energy to fuse into massive electrically neutral charge-particles. The energy used to create the particles is expressed as both mass and velocity. The particles burst out of the electromagnetic field used to compress them thus sending out a stream of heavy fast-moving particles," said Lola. "Fast learner."

"Umm yes, that's right," said Wess, kind of surprised. He didn't expect a soldier of Solomon would possess use intellect. "However you must watch the pack's temperature, if it exceeds its limitations then it may explode and taking you with it," stressed Wess.

Lola thanked Wess and went to get ready. She still wore her space suit, representing her guild, but there was something about it. To her it just didn't feel the same. She started to fear that see was becoming more and more attach to the _Quin-La_...these people. She shook her head and started focusing on the task at hand. There must be a way to convince Ato that fighting is pointless. That their friendship was stronger than this.

Lola loaded into the Gundam Helloid, getting ready to launch. The VRM helmet came down as the main focus screen booted up and also the six smaller monitors under the larger screen. The Gundam Helloid was also equipped with its beam rifle and shield which made Lola feel a bit better in security.

"Lola, you're clear to launch," said Cici on screen.

"Right. This is Lola Kayleigh, FV-Gundam Helloid launching!" Lola grabbed onto the controls for dear life as she was slammed back into the seat, feeling the intense pressure from the g-force. Once in the air, Lola began the first testing of the new FV-Gundam Helloid.

**PRINCE LA'HAR SOLOMON** and his close crewmates, met up at General Peedin's mansion who was throwing a celebration party. Peedin belonged to La'har's brother Dorian Solomon who by age was the middle child. While La'har maintained conditions on Earth, Dorian responsibilities were up on the Moon. Thai-Long had brief conversation with the guest that attended the party however he was talking to a young lady when he was cut off as General Peedin presented something?

"Ladies and gentleman, I am please to welcome Prince La'har of the Solomon Family." Everyone in the ballroom began clapping. When it died down, Peedin continued. "And in honor of his presence, I am please to present him with a treat like no other. C'mon wrench!" General Peedin yanked on a chain as a girl dived into him do to the pull. A girl wrapped up in a silk-like white, green, and gold scarf. Her electrifying blue eyes met Thai-Long and she sent chills down his spin. "This young succulent vessel will dance for your sire. She wishes to dance for the Solomon Family." She was given permission, inciting lust in them. "Now behold, Esme the Gypsy Queen!" shouted Peedin with delight as he stepped back.

The enticing Arabian music began playing the background. Esme removed slowly the scarf that covered her face, taking it off. She had electrifying blue eyes, with black hair and caramel skin. Her black hair was pulled in the back, while clumped together it formed an afro in the back. She also had a jewel piece that was on top of her head in the shape of a V; they were rubies with diamonds around them and two of them drape downward, touching her forehead. Esme was wearing a light green colored see through thin skirt with beads, chains, and bells around her hip area. Her light green bra was also covered in items that were able to make noise, but more so with copper coins. She also had on two jeweled armbands.

Esme opened the scarf and brought it down behind her, close to her hip level as her hips began rocking back and forth to the music. The items on her hips started to jingle, mixing in with the music that was playing. She brought the scar backup as it surrounded her once she spun around twice. Upon the second spin she brought the scarf in front of her and as she rolled the scarf along her body, her body also did a wave motion. She then threw the scarf into the air and twirled closer toward Prince La'har. She reached for it and caught the scarf, placing it on her back. She turned her back to them and fell to her knees. She bent herself back only able to see them upside-down, however she was in front of Thai-Long, unable to look away. He felt something that seemed lusting as she brought herself back up standing. She then draped the scarf over La'har and continued performing her dance. Once the music stopped she too stopped, as everyone applauded.

Thai-Long felt a little daze and went out to the balcony for some fresh air. He had nothing in common with the guest and didn't want to participate in any drinking games with the crew. He leaned forward on the balcony's stone railings, holding his glass as the moon beaming its bright light down upon the Earth.

"Are you the one they call Thai-Long?" asked Esme, while stepping onto the balcony. Thai-Long turned around startled. He could usually sense a person presence, but this woman was unsenseable.

"That I am. And you, my dear Esme?" he said while waving a glass that had an expensive bottle of Champaign in it across his face.

"...Zengali. Esme Zengali." Her electrifying blue eyes slanted to the right, hearing the sounds of the soil in his boots tapping the floor as he approached gracefully. She looked up slowly seeing him holding the glass in front of her. "Such a brave man you are, with the heart of a leader and the strength of ruler," she said with seduction in her voice, rubbing his chest as she went around his body, taking the drink from him. "The ruler you will soon become." Thai-Long caught a glimpse of her from the side, feeling an overwhelming sensation that was pulling him in.

"What...have you heard about me, Gypsy."

"I know...that behind your fame, mighty Devil's Phenix. You're just as a monster as the Legion of Earth _Quin-La's_ crew members." That struck a nerve as he moved away from her. He went back and placed his back against the railing.

"You know nothing about me or my fame."

"One does need fame to become a great soldier. Also known as respect, is it not?" she persisted. Unable to pull away from her, he gave into her plausible antics,

"Go on."

"A soldier like you could possess the greatest war tail ever whispered,"she said while walking slowly over to him, glass un-sipped. "Your legend would live on even after everything that's now breathing is ash...Thai-Long." Her right hand touched the side of his cheek, not daring to touch his black shades. Her electrifying blue eyes seemed too pierced through his dark shades somehow. "Ohhh it feels like decades since a man has intrigue my interest. I can safely say you feel the same way do you not?"

"I'll admit, there is something about you that has enticed me," said Thai-Long. She sat his glass on the railing and moved closer toward him, her voice dropped down to a whisper.

"An Anointed Being you are my love. Be my master. Let me be your slave. Be my master and I will forever stay with you and only you. Love me and I will present you with power beyond the imaginable. I can make you the greatest soldier that ever to walk this planet. So long as you hold me in your heart, and this verbal agreement remains in my keeping, you will internally be...forever willing, absolute, and all powerful. This, I swear...this is my promise to you, mighty Thai-Long." Thai-Long was finally able to really feel her presence, a strong, enduring presence of that of a strong powerful useable woman. With her gifts, he could turn this war upside down...and maybe The Brothers of Solomon.

"So be it. I accept this verbal contract, and I will forever be known as your Master."

* * *

((Changed "Anointed One/s" to "Anointed Being/s"))


	10. CREED 10: Tears of Time

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 10: Tears of Time**

The Gundam Helloid in FV mode zipped through a crossed the sky in early morning the next day. Lola started to feel comfortable with the adjustments however haven't been able to fire the cannons yet. There's a piece missing and the mechanics doesn't know to repercussions if the cannons goes off.

Lola stepped into the shower as warm water came rushing down on her, washing her body of all the sins she had commented. Her hands ran through her cotton candy purple hair, rubbing some shampoo in it while thinking about the battle that is about to start. Trinidad, Landon, and Harold went ahead last night to where the battle will be taking place.

Lola stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She step wearing her normal suit and preceded toward the hanger where the mobile suit were being kept. She began role-playing in her mind trying to come up with away to stop what is about to come.

"Everything is all green," assured Alyist who double-checked the FV-Gundam Helloid.

"Will I be able to fire the cannons?" she asked.

"Yes, but only when needed. Don't rely on it too much because it'll drain the Helloid of power. Oh and Lola…"

"Yes?" she asked and to her unexpected surprise, Alyist boldly embraced her with a hug. She was caught off guard and completely speechless when she heard the words _I love you_ whispered into her ear.

"Whatever happens to you today, will change you forever. Just be carful and come out strong," he said and removed himself from her and proceeded to meet up with Wess. Lola jumped into the FV-Gundam Helloid and strapped herself in as everything started to turn on.

"Lola!"

"Huh?"

"Bad news, a group from Red Dawn has entered into combat with Ato's remaining forces," explained Cici.

"WHAT! What about the guys?" she asked.

"Landon, Trinidad, and Harold are trying to subdue Red Dawn's impatient acts however they'll have limited amount of authority completely stop them. We will reach the location in one hour, you on the other hand can reach them in half that time and are authorized to do so."

"Right, I'm on it. Full Version-Gundam Helloid, Lola Kayleigh launching!"

Lola grabbed onto the controls for dear life as she was slammed back into the seat, feeling the intense pressure from the g-force. Once in the air, the green spiral coil allowed the Gundam to hover as power then switched on to the thrusters. The top and bottom flaps open, reveling the beam sabers. Lola jammed the controls forward activating the thrusters and darted across the sky.

**RED DAWN COMMENCED **their assault on Ato's team. Shells and beams were being fired back and forth,

"Yo Landon, don't know how long I can keep this up," said Trinidad.

"Duuuude, can we even be on the defense?" asked Harold.

"Alright, we're switching up. Back them up till Lola gets here," said Landon. The three Jackals supported fire with Red Dawn's remaining troops. Ato's team fired back, but the Alboraz stood a few feet behind its fellow suits, with its hands resting on top of the ring blade.

"Sir! What are your orders? We don't have the man power to push them back," said a fellow pilot via communication channel.

"…she's late. Have the team pull back. I'll finish the rest." Ato explained to them that he'd handle the rest permanently, giving them the chance to escape.

"No wait stop!" shouted Landon at Red Dawn's troops as they pressed forward thinking that they were pushing them back.

"Say goodbye," said Ato, lifting up his ring-blade. The Alboraz swung the ring-blade, letting it go as it zoomed straight for the Red Dawn's troops, slicing them through.

A couple of yards away, the FV-Gundam Helloid thrust forward at top speed trying to reach the group in time.

"C'mon Helloid, you have to go faster," said Lola as the thrusters' power increased. At the right degree, the Helloid ejected its beamerang as Lola focused in on her senses. A spark clicked inside her brain, making the Helloid to abruptly stop as the machine jerked violently, causing her to quiver. At that second the force peeked to a point and at that moment the beamerang launched at great speed.

The beamerang flew on through, smashing the ring-blade out of the way and due to mass and shape, caused the ring-blade to veer off course.

"What!" yelled Ato as the Helloid landed next to Landon, Harold, and Trinidad's suits.

"Lola," all three pilots said.

"Spread out," she said while firing the beam rifle. The Alboraz jumped, dodging the beams as its forearms popped open, revealing beam cannons that were attached them. The Helloid moved back, waving the shield around to block the blasts. "Ato, why are you doing this? We're best friends for God shake."

"If you want to know why then defeat me," said Ato as his Alboraz thrust forward, slamming its circular shoulder pad into the Helloid.

"Ahhh," screamed Lola. She caught her ground are the ring-blade soon returned in the Alboraz's hand. The Helloid fired the beam rifle, but it was too late as the Alboraz looped the ring-blade around as the beams hit the inside.

"Shit, a barrier," complained Lola. This set back caused Lola to rethink the usage of the beam rifle. She retracted it back and made the right Hellion cannon rotate to the front and opened revealing the beam saber. The Helloid pulled out and swung, the Alboraz twisted the ring-blade to slice the Gundam, however it was blocked by the red glowing beam saber. They both went back and forth, the Helloid duck from the swing of the ring-blade and launched forward with the beam saber, but as blocked by the barrier when the ring-blade turned around.

The Alboraz charged forward again, but this time she used her thrusters and gain the speed she needed as the Helloid duck down with the beam saber tiled to the left from the swing of the ring-blade and this time in slow motion the beam saber lifted it up, slicing off the right arm of the Alboraz. Even though it lost its ring-blade, the Helloid tackled and pinned down the Ato's mobile suit.

"Stop this Ato, this is pointless…"

"IS IT!?" said Ato while the Helloid's beam saber raised high over his suit. "Think about it Lola, if you can't take me down then what the hell makes you think you can kill La'har!" And at that instant, Lola's eyes widen as if a brick smashed through her window. At that moment she realized that no matter which side she choose to be on, it would come with a price. If she rejoined The Brothers of Solomon, then sooner or later she would have to battle her brother. Or by joining the Legion of Earth, then she will have to go up against La'har…her fiancé. She just thought about herself in picking a side and not how it'll affect the people she care for the most.

"I refuse to be Dorian's tool and if anyone is to take me out, then it sure as hell will only be you," added Ato as the Alboraz kicked the Helloid off of it. The Helloid fell on it's back when the Alboraz grabbed the beam saber and held it up to jab down.

"No!" shouted Lola, hitting a switch that made the left Hellion Cannon rotate to the front. The beam saber inside started to revel, unleashing a particle beam that disintegrated the left side of the Alboraz,

"Hmmaahhhhhh!" screamed Ato. Lola had tears in eyes witnessing the devastating half cut mobile suit with half of the pilot's body still inside.


	11. CREED 11: QuinLa’s Pursuit

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 11: Quin-La's Pursuit **

Thai-Long established a mining base in Burgeida, edge of former Germany. Do to recent diggings; it was a hot spot for natural resources that will strengthen The Brothers of Solomon forces greatly. Intelligence has been monitoring the _Quin-La_'s whereabouts for a week straight and word came to Thai-Long that they discovered the location of the mining base.

"Status?" asked Thai-Long. A few of his men were in the main camp mapping out their plan of operation to counter the _Quin-La_'s pursuit.

"Sir! The vessel is on course for Burgeida. It'll arrive within two hours," said General Cassydi.

"Excellent…and the XT-Dyaglas?"

"The XT-04s are ready, but we're still tuning up the XT-05," said a soldier.

"I can be of some assistance…" The men in the room turned seeing Esme walking into the camp.

"Ah, my dear Esme. I'm curious…what can you offer without a mobile suit?" asked Thai-Long.

"Why…with these my Master." Esme held up a deck of cards. There was an empty table were she sat,

"Cards?" asked General Cassydi.

"Not just any deck of cards, but tarot cards. Tarot works through symbolism, each tarot card symbolizes a universal form or aspect of the human condition. Archetype uses the fundamental central ideas, experiences, actions, emotions, and or situations common to all.

All archetypes represent a universal circumstances or phases that everyone at one time or another is involved with or will encounter," she explained while shuffling the cards.

"Fortune telling? Don't make me laugh," chuckled General Cassydi.

"By looking at a tarot card, the person whose card is being read reflects on the past and present and projects into the future of his or her specific individual life upon the general archetype meaning. This reflection and projection of the personal situation unto the universal archetype brings in expansion of conscious thought by surfacing and illuminating the unconscious and guiding the awareness into the previously unaware."

"So I see. You're going to use your power of consciousness to foresee the outcome of soon to be battle," said Thai-Long with interest. Could the power possessed by an Anointed Being be powerful enough to change the future?

"Not change…but alter it," she corrected and slightly smiled at him. "Tarot reveals hidden knowledge insight, and understanding not even possible when locked within the confines of the individual ego perspective. Therefore, when used correctly by structuring perception through the contents of archetypes, one can use it to aid in understanding one's self and situation. Using the tarot in meditating reflection and projection expands the mind, extends empathy towards others by virtue of its universal application and fosters hope." Esme placed the deck on the table and cut the deck with her left hand. She placed each card face down creating the fifteen positions and the golden dawn spread, looking like a giant "_I_". Esme then ran her right hand over the golden dawn, feeling each of the cards before flipping the first (middle).

"Card one reveals a situation: Wheel of Fortune. It's associated with destiny, fate, beyond individual control, good luck, opportunity, and elevation."

"Which means?" asked Thai-Long, curiously.

"…you were going to send the Dyaglas correct?" asked Esme, flipping over the second card that revealed choice one.

"Yes, the plan was the send a blockade and attack the _Quin-La_ with our new models," said General Cassydi.

"Send the Zodacs instead," said Esme after viewing the third card, which revealed choice two.

"WHAT!" shouted General Cassydi.

"By sending the Zodacs out you'll completely catch them off guard when the Dyaglas are release afterwards," explained Esme after viewing the forth card which choice two in more detail.

"So be it," said Thai-Long.

"But sir," pleaded General Cassydi.

"I trust her judgment. Have frontline men pilot their Zodacs leaving the remaining soldiers with the Dyaglas. I want you men in here to suit up the carrier. We're leaving this place afterwards," said Thai-Long.

**THE QUIN-LA CONTINUED **pursuing the Devil's Phenix whereabouts, moving into the Burgeida territory.

"Heat sources sir, picking up enemy mobile suits heading in our direction," informed Stacy.

"Confirmed, a total of seven Zodacs," replied Tracy.

"Is the Helloid ready to be deployed?" asked Etrius.

"Yes, along with the Jackals," confirmed Cici.

"Excellent, deploy all mobile suits!" commanded Etrius.

"Lola…Harold…Landon…Trinidad…Zan…LAUCHING!" The four Jackals and Helloid were greeted with shells firing at them. Landon's Jackal whipped out its beam machine gun and began firing back. The three Jackals stayed by the tank while the Helloid and Zan's Jackal went more forward.

"Do we know what's so important about this mining base?" asked Lola.

"No, but we did pick up strong radiation of that belonging to Bions," said Zan. This was the first time Lola heard of the Bion crystals giving off radiation of some sort. The Helloid swung its arm to the right and fired it's beam rifle twice, taking out a Zodac. Zan charged forward, taking out a beam saber and sliced a Zodac's left leg off as he tried dodging the strike.

"Incoming missiles!" shouted Tracy.

"West side, 3 minutes for impact," added Stacy.

"Malik, dodge it and counter with main weapons," ordered Etrius. Malik quickly turned the wheel to the right causing the _Quin-La_ to swerve, barely missing the missiles. The armor started opening up revealing cannons which if fired, assisting the mobile suits.

"Hmmm…this is not going into my favor," complained Thai-Long, looking at the screen.

"We still need more time loading the Gisbin," said General Cassydi.

"I'll go out," said Thai-Long.

"What!?" asked Esme. "You can't, the timeline doesn't have you in it. By you going in, it will upset the balance."

"Then I will turn the balance into my favor. Keep me safe," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Esme drew a new card from the remaining deck and placed it on top of the face over card eight.

"Go on top of the northern hill, point the cannons three degrees below and trust your instincts. When the time is right…when you feel it, fire," explained Esme. Thai-Long jumped inside the unfinished XT-05 Dyagla and closed the hatch. On the battlefield, Lola took out another Zodac as her sensors were picking up something that was entering into the Earth's atmosphere.

_"Is that…"_ thought Lola, even zoomed in at max she could barely make out what it was, but some type of craft was entering. On the hillside, stood the Dyagla. It was in its mobile armor wolf mode. It was on its four hine legs with its thrusters being two jet-like wings, with the color scheme of green, black, and gold. The two-doberguns on its back in the middle of the wings lowered three degrees as instructed.

"…there!" he said and fired two powerful beams directly at the Helloid.

"_**!!**_ Whoa?" gasped Lola as a white bolt flashed across her forehead with an accompanying sound effect. The Helloid quickly sprung out of the way as the blast hit and melted the ground it just stood on. As Thai-Long felt this strange Anointed experience, Esme eyes widen in disbelief when she gasped, dropping a card on the golden dawn. This phenomenon was so strong it even reached her as she grabbed her head,

"_Wha…what is this pressure. Someone…is calling. Who is calling out to my Master?" _Esme question. She looked down and saw the card she dropped was The Tower.

**WHEN THE HELLOID **feet touched the ground Lola knew exactly where the beams came from and pointed its beam rifle at the direction and fired. The Dyagla jumped, dodging the blast and down from left to right down hill,

"Is this a new model?" she asked. Suddenly the Dyagla pushed off and took off in the air using its wings. The head was unique from the other Dyaglas as the head had fangs and teeth. While in the air the head extended out and down like a snake, forcing the Helloid to jump out of the way as the head slammed down into the ground with such force the ground trembled for a second.

"LOLA!" shouted Zan. Lola viewed her single monitors under the main screen and saw,

"Four unidentified heat sources have appeared," said Stacy.

"Unidentified? Put it on screen," said Etrius. The Screen blew up showing wolf-like machines attacking the _Quin-La_.

"Mobile Armors," said Landon.

"What? They have that technology?" asked Trinidad.

"Oh you have no idea," said Lola. She felt a strong presence from the mobile armor that was in front of her, a presence she felt before. _"…Thai-Long…are you piloting that Armor?"_

"We're getting out of here now," said General Cassydi.

"What?" asked Esme.

"We have what wanted, time to leave this hellhole." General Cassydi. As much as she wanted to resist, the cards were lade out in front of her. She knew that it was the best possible future and went with Cassydi.

"Alright then," said Thai-Long, receiving word that it was time to head out. Soon the Dyagla charged forward at the Helloid, but to Thai-Long surprise it was pushed out of the way by a Jackal and to turn this into his favor the head of the Dyagla extended and it's teeth clinched onto the Jackal's shoulder and using the wings the Dyagla took off into the air, taking the Jackal with it.

"Who Jackal that was?" asked Harold.

"ZANNNN!" screamed Lola in a state of stress.

"They're retreating," said Malik.

"Etrius, picking up suddenly heavy interference," reported Cici.

"This place is bombed!" shouted Etrius, realizing they knew that if the tank were to be attack then it would move more into the central vicinity rather than away. "Cici do your best to send a message to Landon. Turn this tank around, backup forty degrees south NOW!" order Etrius. Landon received the message and told everyone else that the area was planted with bombs. Lola kicked her thrusters into high gear and blasted off as the Jackals darted back to the tank.

"…boom," whispered Thai-Long as the bombs via timer went off.

"AHAHAH!" screamed everyone inside the _Quin-La_ as it was push the tank more on its side, Malik was trying to get a hold on the tank.

After the dust and debris settled, the _Quin-La_ stood intact and able to move, but needed heavy repairs and fast. Harold, Trinidad, and Landon came out their mobile suits while outside on the tank and stood around Lola as tears strolled down her face. She was angered than upset to what just happened. Why did Thai-Long take Zan, what was so important about this mining base, and who was inside the craft that entered the Earth?


	12. CREED 12: The Falcon Team I

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 12: The Falcon Team I**

The cargo was sent to the Guiana Islands while Zan was put into the Arkam'sul's prison. Within the Arkam'sul base, Thai-Long accompanied with Esme was ordered to speak with the Prince. Thai-Long opened the creaky door to La'har's main office. Esme stayed in the hallway, obeying her Master's wishes.

"Ah, Thai-Long enter please," said Prince La'har. La'har got up out off his chair and approached him.

"Sir, we captured an enemy mobile suit Jackal and in it was a pilot of the _Quin-La_ wartank. Right now he's in captivity and we'll interrogate him soon. We're racking the whereabouts of the _Quin-La_ and as soon as my suit is ready I—"

"Speaking of which. I'm temporarily removing you from the capture of the _Quin-La_," said La'har.

"What! But sir…why?" asked Thai-Long.

"I'm heading to space to see my brother Dorian on the Moon. Our strongest base is here in Spain and I need you to push forward in taking over Europe and harvesting Bions."

"I still don't understand why I'm to be taken off?" asked Thai-Long.

"For the time being, you're being replaced by the Falcon Team." Thai-Long eyes opened wide hearing the double doors opening from behind. Entering were three beautiful ladies.

"It's been a while…Thai-Long," said the right female seductively as he turned around slowly.

"Thai-Long, you remember Raquel, Lya-(Leah), and Jesse right?" Thai-Long clinched his fist; his eyes darted from left to right and froze upon the sight of Jessie. Her piercing golden eyes looked back at him, sharp as daggers. His breaths started hasting as if she's trying to pierce his very soul. Raquel had very shortcut hairstyle that was black and pink eyes while Lya had a blonde ponytail over her shoulder with brown eyes. Jesse flipped back her strawberry hair from her face as La'har stood to the side of them.

"We'll have a brief meeting on the plans for space," confirmed La'har. He opened the double doors and stepped out as Lya and Raquel followed.

"You look you seen a ghost," smiled Jesse.

"Jesse, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" questioned Thai-Long. Jessie while still in her normal suit, slowly approached Thai-Long.

"You're an Anointed Being are you not? Can't you feel my thoughts? Or…are you afraid. Afraid of what lies in my head," she said. Jesse was behind Thai-Long now; her fingers traced his shoulders as a tingly sensation ran down his spine. He could feel her seeping through his thoughts and in return he was able to feel her unstable emotions. He pushed her away causing her back to hit the desk.

"My, someone has gotten stronger," she said.

"Look here you psycho bitch, don't test me. You have no idea what you're in for," said Thai-Long.

"You're right, I don't know what I'm in for," she said while taking out her knife from her back pocket. She stared at the blade for a minute and then rubbed it gently on her cheek, "Non the less, I will correct the mistakes you have made in not stopping this Helloid and eliminating its pilot," she added and then she licked the blade. "But lighten up Thai-Long, now that…we're here, the true party can start." She placed the knife back in her back pocket and walked out the room. While walking in the hallway her golden eyes darted to the right for a brief second, seeing the young Gypsy in the corner.

"I don't like that girl," said Esme.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!" Esme electrifying blue eyes widen startled, this was the first Thai-Long had raised his voice in a serious tone. "As your Master I order you! She is above all dangerous and will lead you into a path inside of her own head. And she'll kill you if she finds out the connection we share."

**SUDDENLY THE QUIN'LA** changed course and were heading for Ireland. Lola was inside the FV-Gundam Helloid flying with the clouds. She was assigned to cover the area, making sure it was safe for the _Quin-La _to proceed. Lola let out a sigh, thinking about the meeting she had,

_**(**_Lola entered the mobile suit hanger via second floor of the balcony. She was wearing a Legion of Earth tight jumpsuit with the colors scheme of white on the left half, white on the right half, and purple in the middle going down in a shape of a _Y_. The zipper was down exposing some cleavage and she was wearing hoop earrings while her cotton candy purple-like hair stood up with the support of a cloth that was her brother's, but the hairstyle itself was spiked.

"You…you changed?" asked Landon.

"…duh," she said and placed her back against the balcony rails.

"I know that but…why?" asked Landon.

"The way I see it, I can't go back to The Brothers of Solomon because I was broadcast as dead and even if I were to go back, I wouldn't be able to do anything…La'har word is binding. Even if I did manage to get him back, he would just end up joining you guys again. Soooooo, my best option was to join you guys instead," she said with a false smile. "So, what's the sitch?"

"We received word from AFB, (Atlantic Federation Burrow) that Prince La'har is heading into space. In fact, he might be there now, " said Landon.

"Space…why?" asked Harold.

"His brother Dorian is station on the Near side of the Moon," said Lola.

"Prince La'har has a brother?" asked Harold.

"Have you not been reading the briefing reports?" asked Trinidad.

"Dude have you seen those reports, they're like thirty pages long. C'mon now," said Harold.

"When King Solomon died he divided his power amongst his three sons. Tyrez who is the oldest is mainly the centerfold in the guild do to him being the oldest. Dorian is the middle child and has colonized some parts of the Moon. And then there's La'har who is the youngest and since the Bion conflict has been sent to Earth to form an Earth base of operation," Lola explained to Harold.

"Correct, we think that he and Prince Dorian are planning something with Prince Tyrez," said Trinidad.

"HQ gave orders for us to head into space and meet up with the Lenel MS Team. They're station on asteroid Omega K-I. We're heading over to Ireland," explained Landon.

"We can't. La'har has a strong base in Spain and if we leave now they'll surely take over Europe," said Harold.

"We may have North America and Asia, but can we afford losing Europe?" asked Trinidad.

"Like we have a choice," said Lola. "Look, I think space is the best suggestion. Whatever La'har and Dorian are planning we have to find out because whatever it is, sure you, La'har will bring that plan down to Earth and if we stayed here we would be protecting Europe all for nothing."

"She makes a good point," said Trinidad to Harold.

"And we're suppose to trust her…a former Brothers of Solomon soldier?"

"Harold!" shouted Landon.

"What? It's true, this could be La'har and Dorian plan, she could be it," pressed Harold.

"Say what you want young innocent Harold. Know this, you guys don't have to trust me I understand that, but do not compare me to the people you are fighting against. Other wise I would have shot you're ass a long time ago," she said and rubbed her fingers wildly in Harold's hair like a child. He pushed her hands off of him,

"Aw dude, you messed it up," he complained.

"So what now?" asked Trinidad, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think Lola should head over to the abandon base in Ireland and scout around the see if the enemy has set up a small camp," suggested Landon.

"Why her, I can do it," stressed Harold.

"Not with your Jackal. The Helloid is the only machine we got here equip to fly, our suits are ground type only," added Trinidad.

"Fine whatever, just don't screw this up okay," said Harold, leaving.**)**

"This is Lola."

"Lola, you're be reaching the tank soon. Begin to descend," said Cici via comm. link.

"Roger that," she said when her eyes glared at her IFF, as three unidentified mobile armors were heading straight for her.

"Alright ladies," said Raquel in a jet-like mobile armor.

"Just don't get in my way," expressed Jesse in a hawk-like mobile armor.

"Hacking the Gundam Helloid…now," smiled Lya another jet-like mobile armor.


	13. CREED 13: Aurora Borealis II

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 13: Aurora Borealis II  
**

"Dammit!" cussed Lola while scanning the three mobile armors. "The G-Gasper, Skyrazor, and M-1-T…what?" she stopped reading as her screen kept tuning in and out. She checked one of the mini screens and learned that the Helloid's database was being hacked.

"Hmmm, looks like he noticed," said Raquel.

"He's mine!" shouted Jessie as her mobile armor gestured toward the Gundam. The Helloid turned around and pulled the beam rifle's trigger, sending out an enormous burst of red light barreling through the sky. The beam rifle was fired multiple of times as the Skyrazor began dodging every shot. "Not bad, but I'm better," said Jessie. She fired beam shots from her twin machine gun mounted on the right arm. The gun could fire four beams in one shot, causing Lola to react fast and darted passed it. She pulled the LCD keyboard out and stared typing, trying to prevent Lya from getting the Helloid's data.

"Oh my, he's trying to activate a inner firewall," replied Lya.

"Will he be able to stop the hack from happening?" asked Raquel curiously.

"I can't say. Our best bet is to…distract," smiled Lya. The M-1-T flew straight at the Helloid and with beam cannons mounted on each wing pointing north, east, and south on the right wing and north, west, and south on the left wing, Lya fired from the left wing both the north and west beam cannons. The Helloid was able to move away from the north beam, but Lola had to put up her shield from the surprising west beam that slammed into it. Lola couldn't settle because before she knew it, the G-Gasper came in from the side, firing its forward-firing beam gun that brushed against the right leg.

"I'm taking you out!" shouted Jessie as her Skyrazor suddenly while in the air transformed into a full armored mobile suit. Stunned, Lola braced herself as the Skyrazor whipped out its chain hammer. The Skyrazor swung from the right to the left as the spiked hammer launched from its gun-like holder with a beam-like chain following from behind it. The Helloid held its shield in front of it as the spiked hammer smashed into it,

"Ahhh!" screamed Lola, feeling the G-force as the Helloid felt like it was going to fall from the sky and crash.

"Captain, the FV-Gundam Helloid is unable to land," said Cici aboard the _Quin-La_.

"Sensors indicates that the Helloid has encountered three Jet type model mobile armors and has engaged in battle with them," confirmed Stacy.

"Malik, how long till the mega particle cannon ready to be fire?" asked Etrius.

"The MPC sir!? At least ten minutes."

"Then get it ready, now! This tank may be on the ground, but we're still going to take the fight to them."

**BACK IN THE SKY**, "This is too easy," grinned Raquel as the Skyrazor went back into mobile armor mode. Lola was doing too many things at once. Fighting, trying to put up a barrier, while her mind is kicking into overtime. Her senses picked up danger as all three jet mobile armors were in a triangular position. Lola closed her eyes as her light purple aura flared up from her body, radiating from the Gundam.

"!!!huh…I'm sensing strong psychic pressures coming from that Gundam," said Jessie.

"The pilot? Is the pilot an Anointed Being?" asked Raquel.

"I may not be a Thai-Long fan, but it would explain him having difficulties taking this suit," added Lya.

"I don't like it," said Raquel while grabbing her head. "Their pressure is increasing."

"I…I won't go down…LIKE THIS!" she said, Lola's ruby eyes changed as the physical characteristics were different. Her pupil shrunk and a growth of the iris took place. Jessie's eyes widen, hearing the faint voice of that sounded like a female's.

"Take it out now!" she ordered. All three jet mobile armors fired two missiles each from their wings. While in the cockpit, Lola's head tilted down her head a bit, rapidly typing away on the keyboard,

"Re-stabilizing OS into Safe mode. Back working data bank into safe drive spore. Switching controls to delta beta. Adjusting configurations 10%. System is green," babbled Lola in her state of mind. In her calm submissive state of mind the universe around them seemed to have frozen in time. The Helloid boosters kicked in as it darted straight passed the six stalled missiles. Once out in the clear, time reverted back to normal and the missiles collided with each other, summoning a sandy gray cloud from their impact.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Raquel in a shocking tone.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" asked Jessie.

"That ass created a barrier within the system. I'm locked out," explained Lya.

"Can't you…oh I dunno know, unlock it!" said Jessie.

"I need more time," answered Lya.

"Fine then, this asshole is going down," stressed Jessie as her golden eyes too changed characteristics also. Lola felt a surge of prickled energy going down her spine. The Skyrazor converted back to a mobile suit and whipped out a yellow beam saber. The right Hellion Cannon rotated upward and rested on the Gundam's shoulder. The Helloid right hand reach back and grabbed the beam saber that is stored inside of it. When drawn, particles beam nearly ten meters long shot out. Both the Skyrazor and Helloid came at each other and locked sabers.

"HuuuuAAHHHH!" they both shouted and a psychic lightning both shot out of both their psyche and clashed, merging their spatial awareness which sucked their consciousness into one big aurora. [[Lola felt a blast of energy swirling around her like a tunnel. Wherever her aura was taking her she felt no fear, grabbing the air right out of the sky, seizing its essence for her own self. Upon letting it go, her world suddenly exploded all around her. She soon started to become aware of her surroundings and saw that she was floating in the atmosphere, bombarded with stars and layers of energy zooming past her like tiny celestial bodies. Lola was in utter amazement; the entire universe was in her sight, revealing its true beauty.

"Lola Kayleigh. So you're the pilot of the Gundam Helloid."

"Jessie Von-D. Wait…how do I know your name? How do you know my name?" asked Lola, seeing that this Jessie woman was also floating in space. Jessie flipped back her strawberry hair from her face and said,

"First time huh? Welcome…to the Aurora Borealis."]]


	14. CREED 14: Conjunction III

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 14: Conjunction III  
**

["Aurora…Borealis?" asked Lola.

"Yes, when two minds collide with one another merging into one, both vessels enter into the psyche called Aurora Borealis…where almost anything is possible. This…is where you'll die," said Jesse. She held out her open right hand as the knife she had in her back pocket materialized in a puff of smoke in her hand. "NOW DIE!!!" screamed Jesse as she jetted a crossed toward Lola. Jesse swiped left and right, trying to cut Lola, but she kept backing up and dodging. Jesse held the blade up in the air and upon coming down, Lola crossed her arms to form an _X_, blocking it. Lola lifted up, causing Jesse to stumble back. Lola quickly spun around and kicked the pocketknife out of Jesse's hand and punched Jesse in her face.

"Bitch got moves," smiled Jesse, touching her face. Jesse's hand curled and lifted up, causing the area they were in to quiver as ruins of rocky debris began popping up. ]

Back on Earth, the Helloid moving around from the Skyrazor's attacks, taking out its beam saber from the right Hellion Cannon. Both beams on contact sparked with energy as both the G Gasper and M-1-T backed away. Lya took this time to break into the Helloid's OS again by crashing the firewall. Lola soulless eyes darted in the M-1-T's direction, making the Helloid jet towards it at top speed.

"Lya!" shouted Raquel, while firing two missiles. The Helloid dodged both and fired a couple of beam shots from its beam rife. Lya manage to move out of the way as Jesse's Skyrazor swooped in and smacked directly into the Helloid.

[Within the Aurora Borealis, Jesse snickered at Lola. Lola stayed in her fight stance, waiting for Jesse's next move. Jesse held her hand out in front of her and started swaying it from side to side, flowing gracefully like water. Suddenly the area that they were in started to rumble as stone all sprouted out like a flower in the ground. Lola couldn't believe that this was even possible. Jesse came out her strong by throwing a couple of punches left and right, causing Lola to step back heading closer and closer toward the wall. Lola tried to get away from Jesse, but that was a big mistake because Jesse grabbed Lola's hair, but upon ramming her face straight into the wall, Lola went into action as her feet ran up the wall and flipped, landing behind Jesse. Turning around, Lola kicked Jesse, causing her to go into a daze. Lola then grabbed Jesse like she did her and rammed Jesse straight into the wall. Jesse's body made a print out on the wall.]

**BACK ON EARTH**, inside the cockpit, tears started to run down on Jesse's face however the tears are blood. Same thing started to happen as Lola's noise started to bleed.

[Within the Aurora Borealis, Lola slammed Jesse into the wall for a second time, but this time Jesse jabbed her elbow in Lola's face causing her to let go of her hold. Jesse was in raged and upon coming at her with a fist,

"_Lola…" _Jesse stopped, inches away from Lola's face. Jesse started looking around, wondering if they weren't alone in this parallel realm.]

Back on Earth below in the _Quin-La_ on the subbridge, Etrius had Alyist standing next to his captain's chair on the left side of him. Alyist was had his hands on top of each other folded in a praying position. His eyes were closed as his mind went into deep thought.

"_LOLA!" _shouted mentally. Suddenly Lola's eyes snapped back to their normal self, as did Jesse's.

"Got it!" yelled Lya.

"Shit," cussed Lola seeing that the firewall was breached and the data inside the Helloid was hacked.

"FIRE!" shouted Etrius. The mega particle cannon fired an enormous beam of energy causing Jesse to react to her teammates. All three mobile suits moved out of the way as the beam passed right by them.

"We're leaving…now!" said Raquel. Both the Skyrazor, M-1-T, and G Gasper transformed back into their mobile armor mode and jetted off as Jesse wiped the blood from her face with her arm.

The main screen split into two, causing Lola to blink more than once in only a few seconds. Her head started to spin as she took off the VRM helmet. She could hear her heart pounding, her mind racing as she coughed up blood. Suddenly she was forced into her seat, hitting her head, blacking out. The Gundam had no one controlling it as it began descending away from the _Quin-La_'s location.

Lola rubbed her head, realizing what's going on. She placed the helmet back on and took full control, trying to stop the Gundam Helloid from crashing. The system to fly back up wasn't responding and the Gundam was losing power do to it wasn't expose to fighting this long. She braced herself as it landed abruptly, jerking her around.

After a minute, Lola opened the hatch from the back of the Gundam and climbed out of it using the zip line to come down. Upon landing, standing in front of her was a young girl in her early 20's with flowing white hair as snow and hazy yellow eyes, bright as the sun. Their eyes met for a second as Lola was picking up something from this girl, but passed out before figuring what it was.


	15. CREED 15: A girl named Chthon

((The year is Universal Salutis Century 8-81, humanity lives in earth built colonies named Towers. An enforcement guild called The Brothers of Solomon colonized their ruling over all that is space as they seek capture of the Legion of Earth's crystallized energy source called Bion. Enemy pilot Lola Kayleigh assists in the assault of rescuing her fiancé from execution sentencing only to find herself saving the people she was trained to kill.))

_Mobile Suit Gundam_

**DECIMATION**

* * *

**CREED 15: A girl named Chthon**

Lola woke up in a strange location. She started to look around noticing she was in what looked to be some type of hut.

"Lola Kayleigh is it?" She looked up seeing a girl with the hair white as snow.

"How do you?"

"Are you not an Anointed Being? Can you not sense my name?" she asked.

"I can," said Lola. She started to concentrate, but her head was pounding. She was able to visualize some letters, but was unable to form them into a name.

"You haven't fully recovered your strength yet. My name is Chthon Alzul. Welcome Legion of Earth soldier to my small town."

"Your town?" asked Lola.

"Like I said, it's small now, but one day it will be a wondrous place for people just like us to come live. We the people here don't consider ourselves Legion of Earth driven nor The Brothers of Solomon." expressed Chthon, handing Lola a cup. "Oh yes here, please drink this. It will stop that headache." Lola drank from the cup. "It's a mix of herbs and tea. Your headache will ease shortly.

"Where exactly am I?" asked Lola, while placing the cup down.

"You're within Starboro, outside of Westmeath," she said. Lola thought for a minute and it was only then did it hit her. She jumped out of bed stumbling as she headed for the door. The town that she was in was more forest than buildings.

"If you're looking for your machine, it's right over there," said Chthon, pointing to a mecha that was covered in tree branches, blending in with the environment surrounding it.

"Thank you, but why…"

"We are both special beings are we not? We are the future to this world, never forget that Lola. I'll help you on your journey, but first you must do something for…" Chthon was cut off, sensing something approaching. Lola looked up, hearing the sound of an aircraft approaching. It was in fact Alyist flying the core fighter as it circulated around the forest Lola was at. Upon being unconscious, Alyist wasn't able to pick up her presence until now.

_"Alyist!"_ shouted Lola telepathically.

_"Lola! Are you alright?"_ he asked.

_"Yes, but I have to get back to the tank. The Helloid is wrecked, but are you able to get it to at least move?" she asked him. _

"JESUS LOLA!!" he shouted after checking out the Helloid. Chthon guided him to a spacious area for him to land the core fighter. The Helloid on the other hand needed to be taken back to the _Quin-La_ as soon as possible for it had dents from being pounded and scraps from a beam weapon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I know, can you get it to move?" she asked him again. "One of the units high jacked the Helloid's OS and downloaded its location data.

"You mean…"

"Big time," she said.

"Lets see what I can do," he answered. Aylist started working on the Helloid as some of Chthon's people assisted him the best they could, Lola jumped into the cockpit, checking the interior.

"You don't have to fight Lola, there is always a choice…two paths one can choose to take," said Chthon.

"My brother is the most important person in my life right now. And although I do deeply care for La'har," said Lola, looking down at Alysit, tuning the leg joints, "There have been other people that I've come into contact with. It is because of these people I must fight…I must and will bring my brother home…this is the path I'll take."

"…and if chosen wrong?" questioned Chthon.

"What?"

"If this path you're taking leads you down wrongly, what will you do? Can you recover from the shadows of a lost love one?" Chthon continued.

"Lola! Try moving the right one now!" shouted Alyist. Lola did as Alyist asked and pressed the right peddle with her foot, as the right leg was able to lift up and move. Chthon words started to creep inside Lola's head, realizing she may not be super woman; she will try to project everyone she comes into contact with.


End file.
